HETALIA HEAD-CANONS
by Aret
Summary: The most wackiest, saddest, and weirdest things that you wouldn't think about our favorite nations. And if you did know, I am only sharing head-canons, NOT stealing! Includes the HRE/Germany theory in Ch. 2.
1. Chapter 1

HETALIA HEAD-CANONS! PART ONE

forty to be exact.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I give full credit to Tumbir (I also don't own Tumbir) users (or the users :D) for this wonderful information. Not stealing: just sharing.

FIRST: (my favorite: GERITA)

What if: Fem! GermanyxItaly?

Their relationship would be very similar to Germany and Italy's. In fact, there would only be a few differences.

. Fem!Germany would be both shyer with Italy in general and more jealous when he flirts with other girls.

. Italy would be a little more affectionate with Fem!Germany than he is with Germany _(hard to imagine, I know)_. He'd also try to show off for her sometimes, such as by picking her up and carrying her…but his attempts to show off would usually end in failure.

. Italy would initially be even more terrified of Fem!Germany than he was of Germany _(remember how German women apparently terrified him?)_, but would warm up to her just as quickly.

. Fem!Germany would think Italy was something of a pervert at times, such as when he sneaks into her bed to sleep with her, even though his actions are intentionally innocent.

FEM! ITALY x Germany

Believe it or not, Germany and Fem!Italy would have a love/hate relationship, seeing as how Fem!Italy has guts and an attitude and would most likely challenge Germany at times instead of just going along with whatever he says or cowering in the corner/running away. However, the alternation between fighting and being sweet to one another would be part of the attraction for the both of them - heck, it wouldn't be the least bit surprising if they ended up making out after having one of their screaming matches _(don't worry, in MY fics, they won't do this. But Italy WILL have have guts and she doesn't like dresses or girly stuff. I can relate)._

. Fem!Italy would be hostile towards Germany at first rather than be afraid him; in fact, instead of hiding in a tomato box and begging for her life, she hid up in a tree during WWI and ambushed Germany once she spotted him. However, he'd grow on her just as quickly as he grew on her male counterpart.

. Fem!Italy would lovingly taunt and tease Germany and flirt with him too, if only to make him blush. She'd also be just as affectionate with him as Italy is when they aren't fighting.

. Germany would be a bit more protective of Fem!Italy, seeing as how she's a woman and Germany would totally be the gentlemanly type. _(I'm not sexist. Plus, remember how Germany was uneasy around girls? This would be a perfect pairing, in my opinion)_

. Germany would also be amazed by Fem!Italy's guts.

. Germany would be even more flustered around Fem!Italy than Italy during moments like her giving him underwear for a Christmas present. (me: evil laugh)

FEM! Italy x Fem! Germany

Overall, Fem!Germany and Fem!Italy's relationship would be similar to the relationship of their male counterparts, but not nearly as similar as Italy/Fem!Germany.

. Fem!Italy and Fem!Germany would be equals in terms of strength and they would know this from the day they met, after a bit of a struggle before Fem!Germany took Fem!Italy prisoner _(wanna wrestle, bub? Huh! HUH!? Lol, jk.). _

. Fem!Italy would be very affectionate with Fem!Germany and would tease and taunt her to make her flustered.

. Fem!Germany would be somewhat less embarrassed about Fem!Italy doing things like sneaking into her bed to sleep with her, but she'd still be fairly uncomfortable about it. She also wouldn't be keen on her flirting with men.

. Fem!Italy and Fem!Germany would love brushing and playing with each other's hair, like REAL soldiers do.

Random!

1: Much like his female counterpart, Male!Belgium is a flirt…but he's right up there with France with how much he flirts.

Male or female, as long as he finds someone attractive, chances are Male!Belgium will chat them up.

2: The FACE family loves the play "Annie."

America just likes it overall for its American essence; Canada thinks it's a nice story; England will deny to the grave that the play is good, but he secretly has taken a liking to it anyways; France thinks it's quite adorable.

They go to see it together every Christmas season.

3: When they were kids, Spain thought France was a girl for some time, which made their mutual crushes on each other at the time kinda awkward when Spain told France he'd make "her" his "wife" someday.

He wasn't phased after finding out France was a boy, though, and told him he was still gunna marry him anyways.

4:Italy acts like a total idiot all the time

not because he's happy

but because he's drunk

5: France actually spends zero time on his hair. He treats it without much care, usually forgetting to brush his hair.

It still remains pretty decent overall though, which makes other nations (especially China, who has to spend 10+ minutes just getting the knots out) flare with envy.

For special events, he'll take the time to brush it, but that's it.

6: Both America and Canada have an intense fear of being alone.

_America feels isolated from the other countries because of his power._

_Canada is terrified that there will be a day he forgets himself. __(AW! I want to hug them both!)_

_7: Have you ever wondered what would happen if you tried to wake Italy up from his siesta or make him stay awake pass 3 'o clock to take it? Here is what happens if you do that though._

It is like how you need to let a young baby sleep.

If you try to make him stay away through 3 PM, Feliciano will start to feel a little irritated and get upset easily. It's hard to calm him back down so he can sleep again. His body needs to rest so he can be cheerful and upbeat.

Now waking up Italy during his siesta can be hard since he is a heavy sleeper. If you try to wake the Italian up more physically(like slapping him, kicking him, or pouring water over him), Italy will wake up. But he will start wailing and crying from losing his sleep. Feliciano will feel hurt inside when you wake him up, thinking he might have done something bad if you didn't let him complete his siesta.

The only way to make him calm down to sleep again is if you know how to make Italians happy. Or give lots of hugs and kisses to Feliciano to make him feel much better.

_8: Even though England sucks at cooking. The one thing he can cook the best is scones, sense he would always be making them for tea and such. _

_9:When the Nations play the board game Monopoly, Switzerland is the banker. No exceptions. He believes he's the best one for the job, and to date no one has argued otherwise._

_10: Ivan really loves moccasins and loafers ever since someone gave him a pair last Christmas and now that and boots are all he ever wants to wear_

_11:__Hungary is a master at the Rubik's cube._

_12: __Russia found his pipe during World War II, during Stalingrad._

_He picked it up from one of the streets that had been a battlefield._

_He looked around, saw the devastation, and wept._

_He is never without it, for it reminds him that he must protect his people more than anything else._

_He swore that he will defend every last person that calls themselves Russian._

_(SO STOP HATIN', HATERS.)_

_13: __When Princess Diana died, England wouldn't talk to the Royal Family for weeks._

After Diana's death, much suspicion fell onto the Royal Family. The people of England were very upset; a lot of them had taken a great liking to her.

England himself took up these suspicions and anger as well, and dropped into a state of depression.

14: N. Italy's secretly really good at combat and first person shooter video games and no one can explain why. His best games are the combat games, like Marvel VS. Capcom, Super Smash Brothers, and Street Fighter. Not even America can beat him at those games. But when it comes to platformers, he sucks terribly.

15: Male!Ukraine is more cheerful and much less crybaby-ish than his female counterpart. He's an eternal optimist.

16: England's full human name is Arthur Iggy Kirkland, which is why he is sometimes called Iggy. He hates his middle name.

17: _The reason why China didn't celebrate Christmas is that it reminded him too much of his family, which he thought he would never regain._

_However, he began to celebrate it with Hong after he was returned to China._

_He never really took a liking to the holiday, but Hong loved it so much that he celebrates it every year with him anyways._

_He's just so grateful that he is able to embrace at least Hong once again._

_18: Nations are role models to their people. (And maybe other people.)_

They guide and teach them. Since humans age, they watch them grow and learn over the time. Nations are immortal, whereas humans are mortal. Nations experience pain, and they endure it. They worry for their people at times. They wish they could live a balanced life and endure any hardships they encounter. 

_19: To avoid conflict and bloodshed, Italy will almost never fight._

_However, if he must and he truly believes in his cause, he becomes more of a soldier than Germany could ever be, having order, respect, ferocity, intelligence, and a fighting spirit._

_He fights for home, life, love, friendships, kindness, charity, salvation, and reconciliation._

_He is a being truly filled with compassion._

_20: Though France can flirt like an expert and is extremely experienced in the ways of physical loving, when it comes to true love, he's clueless, and often becomes frustrated and cruel._

_21: Spaghettios were created when Italy and America tried cooking pasta __together once._

Obviously, they kinda failed. Italy, bewildered at how the spaghetti noodles oddly ended up in the shape of O's, commented "Uh-oh! Spaghetti o's!"…and it was then America was struck with a brilliant idea! He decided that he and Italy had to market this delicious accident and they did, using what Italy said as it's name and slogan. The amount of money they've both made since then is astronomical.

22: _There are three things that will cause North Italy to snap:_

_1. When someone tries to hurt his friends_

_2. Whenever he protects his brother_

_3. Whenever he witnesses death_

_I won't even bother putting "meddle with and/or take away his pasta," because when you touch the pasta, you _

_DIE. (lol) _

_23: Russia has a whole mess of sleeping problems/bad habits. He has frequent nightmares even in the best of times, and often has a drink before bed to help him fall asleep. When he's under a great deal of stress he tends to have terrible insomnia, and when/if he does get to sleep the nightmares are extremely vivid and just awful. He generally tries to avoid sleeping at times like that, and just lives off cigarettes and the most caffeinated tea he can get his hands on. If anyone is living with him during such as episode, they'll generally do whatever they can to finally get the big guy to get some decent sleep, as he is intensely unpleasant to be around when he's severely sleep deprived. Ukraine is the best as getting him to sleep, but Lithuania has a few good tricks up his sleeve too. _

_24: Turkey was in love with Greece's mother, and so when she died he took Greece under his wing.  
He visited her grave everyday while Greece was staying with him and Greece always hated him for it because he thought Turkey killed his mother and was __going there to mock her._

_25: Feliciano hates how the fandom portrays him.  
He's always quick to remind everyone that_

he's not stupid,

he's not a coward,

he's not weak,

HE'S NORTHERN ITALY.

26: Romano has taken an interest of sorts in the various series Belgium is a fangirl of, since he's dating her and all. He watches Sherlock, Supernatural and various anime with her and even reads her comics and her fanfics. He's no fanboy of these series by any means, but he tends to have a casual liking for what she's into and thinks she's got definite writing talent too, being a writer himself.

He doesn't quite understand Homestuck at all, though, no matter how many times he's tried to read it and he'll probably never remember all of those different ship names or fan terms Belgium uses either…but she doesn't mind any of that. She's just happy that a guy she's _dating (1)_ not only embraces her geeky side but wants to be a part of it as well (1: Yep. It happened).

27: Germany actually did propose to Italy again many, many years later. Although he was awkward about it, Germany managed to not scare Italy that second time and Italy tearfully accepted.

Unfortunately, they won't ever actually get married…or rather, they can't ever get married, so it was more of a "will you be my fiance?" sorta thing. You see, as countries, they can only get married if their territories unite…and even if they could get married for love, same-sex marriage isn't legal in Italy's home anyhow. That doesn't mean they can't go as far as getting engaged out of love if that's what they choose to do, though. (so you see, Fem! Italy, or fem! Germany, or whatnot, it STILL happened. Yes, this is the most EPIC news EVER! Well, for Gerita fans)

28: While they were his colonies, England didn't treat any of them very… Well, not rudely, but more like he ignored them a lot, and because of that, they wanted their independence - America, Canada, etc - and to this day, that's one of his biggest regrets and he wished he had spent more time with them so they wouldn't have all left him alone.

29: Liechtenstein bought a bow for Switzerland not so long after he bought her the ribbon she has. He only wears it on occasion…and only in the house…and only because Liechtenstein likes it so much _(not surprising, since she seems to think he looks cute in girls clothes and whatnot)_. Me: Blackmail on Switzty! Hehehe...

30: RUPRU?

When Germany lost during WW2, he was patronized into four zones controlled by the allies. France, England and America took Germany while Russia was given Prussia.

Germany was forced to give Prussia away. He didn't want to, but since he lost the war, he had to pay the consequences. Prussia is furious to why Germany was giving his own brother away to the Soviets. He asks everyone in the meeting why they were doing this and they say he isn't needed anymore.

France, England and America wanted the 'good parts' of Germany and gave 'scraps' to Russia.

Prussia turns to Hungary and Austria but they give him the cold shoulder and deceive him by becoming a couple.

Angry, Prussia refuses to go under Russia and so Russia uses the last resort, forces him to come. Russia admits he likes Prussia but Prussia hates him so much he doesn't believe him.

The only resort is that Russia has to manipulate Prussia by telling him no one cares about him and left him alone after the fall of the regime. After time, Prussia falls in love with him because he was the only person he had to support him emotionally and physically.

But when the Berlin Wall falls and Prussia is reunited with Germany, he still harbors feelings for Russia. Germany and Prussia still love each other as Brothers, however. (You see? The dude had a tough time. So don't hate.

31: Fem!Canada isn't quite as shy as her male counterpart and more people tend to recognize her as well.

32: When Russia feels comfortable enough with someone, he can get rather cuddly. Not quite as cuddly as say, Italy, mind you, but he'll be surprisingly affectionate at times.

33: Gilbert had been slowly dying since the fall of the Berlin Wall and his people began leaving him for the west. On October 3rd, 1990, he was going to die as he would no longer be the East German Democratic Republic or a country. Ivan didn't want him to die, so he made Gilbert the personification of the oblast Kaliningrad, Prussia's former capital. Ivan has never told Gilbert this though so Gilbert thinks he's still alive just because he's awesome. (Rupru again?)

34: _Ludwig killed Hitler. They were in the bunker and Ludwig suggested that they surrender. Hitler shouted 'this war is over when I say it's over'. Ludwig took out his gun, shot him, then said, 'It's over. Sir'. Then walked away._

_And you know what he regrets?_

_Not doing it sooner. _

35: There was a time when Gilbert actually wasn't so obnoxious. 'Course, as a child when he was a Teutonic Knight, he was, but shortly after Hungary married Austria, he stopped being a pestering fool and only acted that way around Austria (since they hated each other). He turned more militaristic and grim, especially after Frederick the Great's death. After WWI when he got stripped of his status as an independent nation, he became even more secluded and quieter. Finally during the de jure dissolution of Prussia in 1947, in which he becomes East Germany, Gilbert's personality becomes a non-confrontational, anti-war one. When East Germany and West Germany were unified, Gilbert's personality gradually went back to being what he used to be—first the personality he had after WWI and during WWII, then his more militaristic attitude during Prussia's peak in power, and finally, back to being quite immature—what we're probably seeing now. In a sense, we are all seeing Gilbert getting degraded gradually over time.

36: Ireland and North Ireland are twin brother and sister and are the only twin nations to ever exist. Ireland is the girl and North Ireland is the boy. Ireland is also quite a tomboy, having grown up with five brothers who drink like fish and fight with her and amongst themselves constantly.

37: Everytime Germania gets sick or gets ac cold and is in his bed all day, Ludwig cooks and cleans the house while Prussia is all day on Germania's side. Germania is all lovely and clingy when he's sick and loves to cuddle with Prussia. When Prussia was a kid he loved to cuddle with him, not like Germany, he was never a cuddler. (me: Germany! WHY YOU NO CUDDLE!?)

38: It always breaks Romano's heart to see Belgium cry.

39: Because Arthur won't take Alfred to go trick-or-treating, since he's too old…  
Alfred usually dresses up as a scarecrow and waits for people to pass by.  
When he sees some rather old kids, he jumps up and starts chasing them until they drop their candy.

Alfred gets his candy, and Arthur gets a good laugh (like a BAWS).

40: Ludwig is allergic to peaches.


	2. Chapter 2

HETALIA HEAD-CANONS PART 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia and I give full credit to Tumbir (I also don't own Tumbir) users (or the users :D) for this wonderful information. Not stealing: just sharing.

CONTINUED...

41: Prussia gets really jealous about Germany's physique. He works out and is toned and stuff, but just can't seem to build muscle like his brother. And he usually wears tight t-shirts and the like in casual situations to show off what he's got (yes, this one's for the fangirls).

42: Japan can always tell when someone has a crush or is flirting with someone else, but when it's directed at him he's completely oblivious. His friends and siblings get frustrated at him for never being able to see it. Some of the other nations like to flirt with him to amuse themselves because they know he won't get it.

43: The only person Belarus has ever had serious feelings for may be a male, but she actually prefers other females.

44: Back when Liechtenstein's hair was longer, Germany would braid it for her.

This might not have been the most "manly" thing in the world, but Germany didn't care. Liechtenstein is his little cousin, after all…that, and Switzerland had no idea how to braid hair. Plus, Belgium, Austria, Prussia, Germany, Liechtenstein, and Switzerland are all related.

45: Feliciano has **monophobia,** the fear of being alone. If he is without a close friend, family member, or significant other, he may have anxiety attacks (hm, so THAT'S why he sleeps next to Ludwig)

46:France is in no way a rapist and actually not as promiscuous as he appears. He enjoys the different reactions he gets from his antics. He's just a tease (though he doesn't start things he won't finish).

47: Fem!Poland is a huge tomboy and is as fierce in a battle as Hungary is.

48: Japan actually convinced America, England, France, Russia and China to dress as the Inner Sailor Senshi during one Christmas party where they were all pretty drunk. Japan still has all the photos he took.

49: There are many reasons why Romano hates Germany. However, the main reason why Romano hates him is because - even after hurting him and Italy in the past - Italy still adores Germany and they happen to be even closer than they ever were before nowadays. Romano just doesn't understand how Italy can still trust Germany after some of the things he's done, let alone even remotely like him.

50: When they were young, Hungary was not unlike your average little kid with a crush towards Austria. She'd tease Austria relentlessly, chase him with large bugs like praying mantises and even push him down, but she did all that because she liked him so much and was too young to really know how to show her affection.

Needless to say, it was very ironic to Austria to fall for "the 'boy' who tormented him" when they were older.

51: America always mixes up "your" with "you're" and it drives England insane. :D

52: When 9/11 rolls around every year, America goes into depression and it's really hard to get him out of it…

53: For a time, Feliciano isolated himself and do nothing but paint. He kept visitors away, even Ludwig. This was the aftermath of WW2.

54: Feli, during the war was known for being a bit more skilled with a gun than others in his division. He always fought diligently but secretly hoped to get killed, for he was too afraid to be the last one standing. He didn't want to live to see his fellow men die at the enemy's hands. So you know, Feli hates to fight. He can fight really well, it's just that he wants peace and pasta, not war and blood shed.

55: **England** and **Romano** have come to be kinda close, though not admitting it aloud. **Not** in a romantic way: more like friends or family. They are always there to be snarly and harsh to each other but will team up quite easily when it comes to matters of the Bad Touch Trio.

56: Ludwig is a hardcore brony. He has a whole cupboard full of MLP stuff and he hasn't shown it to anyone except Feliciano, who promised to keep it a secret. Feliciano claims to not be a fan of MLP but one time he and Ludwig cuddled up on the sofa and watched a few episodes of Friendship is Magic together and he admitted he thought it was good. Feli also likes their cutie marks (Prussia: Haha! Blackmail, losers!)

57: Japan is getting used to being hugged by his Western friends. It still startles him sometimes, but he doesn't freak out like he used to.

58: Besides Pochi and Tama, Japan has the rabbit and guinea pig he got during his Westernization period and a cat he got at Greece's house.

He loves animals and sometimes keeps extra food out for any passing strays.

59: Italy's not the only virgin in the series. As a matter of fact, the following countries and such are still virgins as well:

Germany

Russia

Belarus

Lithuania

Estonia

Latvia

South Korea

Hong Kong

Macau

Switzerland

Liechtenstein

New Zealand

Seychelles

Monaco

Iceland

Luxembourg

Cyprus

Northern Cyprus

And **ALL** of the micronations

60: China only has one picture of his siblings in which everyone is smiling. It was a candid shot and no one knows he has it. It's one of his personal treasures.

61: Poor Belgium learned the hard way that kittens don't fly when she was really young and didn't know any better _(about 3 or 4 years old)_. She cried about it for nearly a week, much to Netherlands' chagrin. He never could stand to see his little sister upset.

That said, Netherlands made things better by getting Belgium a new kitten, who she never tried to get to fly - knowing better by then.

62: Norway is amazing with children…

…and he adores them. He can calm them down and entertain them, and he _always_ knows the best fairy tales. His greatest weakness is a crying, upset child and he'll do anything in his power to cheer them up.

Denmark is always amused to see the normally relatively stoic Norway with kids around.

63: Feliciano Vargas has a collection of Barbie Dolls. But it is a secret and the only one who knows this is his brother, Lovino Vargas.

It is based on a fact that there are more Barbie dolls in Italy than there are Canadians in Canada.

Whenever a new Barbie doll comes out, he would immediately try to get it as soon as possible.

64: When a nation or empire no longer exists, their personification doesn't die…they just become human. They continue to age from whatever their physical age was. That way, they have time to become another nation or empire.

65: Austria has composed a couple songs for to Hungary. It took him a little while to get up the courage to play them for her - as he's never written songs for anyone before - and needless to say, Hungary was very touched.

66: Hong Kong is bisexual and he has this thing for cross-dressing. So every once in awhile, he sticks Iceland in a skirt or a dress and loves every second of it (Iceland: WTF!?)

66: Switzy often has really bad nightmares about the people he cares bout getting brutally murdered infront of his eyes and forced to watch. This is often why he's so protective of Liechtenstein. Said nightmares can sometimes get so bad that he has to go and check on whoever they were about, and won't be calm again until he knows for sure they're okay. Sometimes these nightmares drive him to sneak into Liechtenstein's room and sleep next to her bed with a loaded gun. If she ever wakes up and finds him doing that she makes him get in the bed with her so he won't have to sleep on the floor. Switzerland is actually a very kind person once you get to know him. The reason Switzy acts so grumpy and scary is to deter people. He doesn't want friends because he thinks the friendship will just end the way him and Austria's did- betrayal and pain. He just doesn't want to get hurt again, really.

67: None of the nations have fingerprints. This is because, for even the youngest of them, they have been around and working, using their hands, cleaning, fighting, doing things that are generally abrasive to hands, for so long that they have simply worn off. This is actually possible for humans, and in times longer past, was quite a common thing, particularly for women, who would be sewing and such a lot of the time, handling fabrics and such.

68: During the Olympics, Prussia 'babysits' Sealand while the other countries compete (I can imagine them playing pokemon and munching on junk food)

69: Between Prussia and Germany, you'd think that Prussia would be more of the asshole in the brotherly relationship.

Wrong. Germany is. He hides Prussia's money and makes him play Hot or Cold. He sings 99 Luftballons, which Prussia hates, or plays it very loud when he takes a nap. He spray paints on his car the words CALL ME with his phone number on it. He once filled Prussia's briefcase with pie(this was after Alfred showed him Supernatural). And the sad thing is, NO ONE believes Gilbert when they tell him this. NO ONE (Oh, so Germany's the REAL asshole!) 70: Whenever America has a day off, he makes sure to spend some time with Canada. He doesn't want his brother believing he is unwanted or unloved (hint: The baseball game where Alfred PWN'D Canada ^ ^)

71: Switzerland made a special music box for Liechtenstein to help her go to sleep when she had nightmares a few years after she was adopted by the normally neutral nation. She still has it beside her bed and tends not to go to sleep without it playing (AWWWWwww! Sibling love!).

72: In a recent profile from the third volume of the published manga, Russia was described as gentle and naive, and not malicious, but insane. He has been tormented since his childhood, having seen many tragedies and wars, which have cracked his mentality (that was for you Russia fans).

73:Matthew doesn't hate his brother for being a hero. He just rather have Alfred as a hero then not being a hero.

74: Germany's human middle name is Westley. Hence why Prussia calls him West. Germany hates it though.

75: Romano and Italy may argue (well, Romano gets mad and Italy is oblivious) a lot, but if you try to hurt Italy… Oh, you gon' die. Romano in big brother mode is freaking terrifying. You think you've seen scary? Your worst nightmares will look like a field of kittens when you see this dude at his angriest. Same goes for anyone he cares deeply about, but it's at its most extreme if you threaten his baby brother. Even though they were separated for hundreds of years, he loves him like crazy. (but if you try to make him admit it, he gets almost as scary) Me: Wow. Just. Wow.

76: Prussia and South Korea have a thing where they go out drinking every other week and spend the whole evening screwing around with all the other countries. I think they're drinking buddies, or prank buddies.

77: Italy hates seeing the people he cares about be down in the dumps, so he'll often try to cheer them up however he can.

78: The Nordics have the funnest snowball fights.

79: Belgium affectionately calls her cousin Ludwig, Lulu. Of course, Germany is annoyed by this sometimes, but he knows that usually the more Belgium picks on someone, the more she cares about them…so he also understands that she's just showing her love for her "little cousin".

80: Prussia is _very much _Belgium's "partner-in-crime". They also tend to go around, messing with Germany, Netherlands and their other family members for shit and giggles. This has also kind of made her the fourth and unofficial member of the "Bad Touch/Friends Trio", since she'll also give them a hand in messing with people besides her family members. Like a BOSS.

81: South Korea may smile a lot, but he's afraid to trust people. After his family betrayed him, he builds a wall between himself and other people, which can be pretty hard to break.

He builds a wall and yet, he easily trusts the people he talks to.

And he's afraid of them, so he keeps smiling at them and still ends up being hurt.

82: Hanatamago is a maltese (Sweden and Finland's puppy)

83: Hungary strongly values her independence. This is why, no matter what she's been through, she refuses to change her ways for anyone - even someone she loves dearly - and will fight to the death for her freedom if it's taken away from her or bide her time until she gathers enough strength to take it back.

Needless to say, a few of the people she cares about find this part of her frustrating at times, but they also admire her for her strength.

84: Belarus and Latvia are secretly good friends. His love of romance novels rubs off on her, and her stalking tendencies rub off on him.

85: One afternoon when Prussia was a kid, he decided to explore in a nearby forest…and in forest, he found an injured canary chick all alone in a nest that had fallen to the ground. Bonding with the little chick almost instantly, he decided he would care for it and nurse it back to health, so he took it back home with him.

That's the story of how Prussia met Gilbird. It also shows that Prussia can be a sweetheart when he wants to be.

86: Latvia has a huge crush on Ukraine. He's too shy and scared of Russia to act on his feelings, though.

Ukraine doesn't reciprocate Latvia's crush, nor does she know of it. However, she views Latvia as a second little brother and would do just about anything for him.

87: All the female nations who haven't been shown with significant others in canon are happily single.

88: **The ages of some of the characters who don't have them yet**

Russia: 21

Ukraine: 24

Belarus: 18

Canada: 18

Cuba: 22

Taiwan: 17

Vietnam: 21

Monaco: 13-14

Seborga: 13-14

Wy: 10

Prussia: 25

Belgium: 25

Netherlands: 26

Japan: 30

India: 29

Egypt: 28

Turkey: 30

Austria: 24

Hungary: 24

Hong Kong: 16

Macau: 17

Seychelles: 18

89: Another Fem! Italy:Acts like a typical grandmother who insists that you must have second helpings or more and feeds you whenever she has the chance. Enjoys fist fights a lot more than she'll like to admit but she'll never start one just for the heck of it. Emotional and passionate and will defend and protect her loved ones till the very end. Brave up to the point of stupidity sometimes.

Her battle strategy is always like this:

1. Invade the enemy

2. Come back beaten up

3. Think of plan

4. Go back again

5. Repeat till victorious

(Germany:...)

90: Rome had three children - two boys and a girl.

His children were Byzantium _(the Byzantine Empire/"East Roman Empire")_, Vatican City _(who's said to be a crotchety old man in the web-comic)_ and Italia - an embodiment of the Ancient Roman province with the same name.

Italia was his eldest and only daughter, as well as Italy's, Romano's and Seborga's mother. Her human name was Maximiliana and her personality was very much a mix of Italy's and Romano's. Seborga doesn't remember her, but Italy and Romano do and they miss their mother dearly. She died at a rather young age in 387 A.D.

Byzantium was his love child with Ancient Greece and his first born son. His human name was Julius and, of course, he went on to leave a legacy much like his father's. He was a lot like his father too - silly and a bit of a womanizer, but a fierce warrior when need be. He died in 1453 after the Fall of Constantinople.

Vatican City is his only currently living child and the youngest. His human name is Leonardo and, thanks to having always been particularly ornery, he has a history of not always getting along with his family.

91: The Germanic nations are all related _(excluding the Nordics)_. Aside from Germany and Prussia and Belgium and Netherlands being siblings, however, they're all cousins. They're also all Germania's grandchildren.

92: Part of the reason why Italy acts so much like a kid is because he barely had a childhood. Sure, he'd play with Holy Rome and all, but he was usually busy doing chores all day for whoever had owned him or being immersed in wars and other unpleasant things countries have to deal with. In a way, he's making up for having practically no childhood whatsoever by living it now as a young adult.

That being said, his boyishness is also just his personality.

93: Hetalia characters taste in women:

Italy: Gentle, motherly, nice

Japan: Traditional, lovable

Germany: (His was cut off but) Gentle personality

France: Cool, with passion, good at singing

America: Cheerful, full of energy, similar hobbies, likes outdoor sports

Russia: Honest eyes, follows the rules, but isn't ordinary

China: Strong and sweet and would protect the house while he's gone

England: Didn't answer.

94: Romano actually isn't as crazy of a driver as Italy is. One should still proceed with caution if they want to get into a car with him, though.

95: Nations don't actually have a gender.

This is cause for some positives and negatives, but it's just the way things are, because they aren't humans. They're representations of the country as a whole and unless a country's entire population is male or female their representation isn't going to actually be either.

Since they don't have a set gender, any primary sex characteristics that they may have don't work. This means, unfortunately, that they cannot bear children or get another nation or a human pregnant because they're infertile, because whatever they do have down there is completely useless since they don't actually have a gender.

This also means that no nation is really homosexual or heterosexual, because they aren't actually male or female. They just love, the gender doesn't matter.

Me: So...Ludwig COULD look like a chick, but 'he' chose to look like a dude.

96: (HRE/GERMANY THEORY!)

Holy Rome did indeed survive the Thirty Years War. He was not as powerful as he used to be, since his country really only to continued to exist in name and because other nations that he once ruled over had finally became independent. He also came back from the war as a teenager, the war having aged him quite a bit.

For a while, he served Austria as a knight…and he was soon taken in by his older brother, Prussia . While with his brother, he became his protege. He'd remain living with Prussia up until the early 1800's.

During this time, he also - as said before - had a romance with Italy. It was kept a secret, since same-sex relationships were a crime and since Italy was a Catholic altar boy for much of that time as well. They were very happy, however, and they even decided they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. It was them against the world - the laws be dammed.

Anyways, Holy Rome continued to fight in various wars for the next two centuries after the Thirty Years War, one of these wars being the one that would supposedly end his life - the Napoleonic Wars.

During the Napolenic Wars, he fought under Prussia against France and his allies. He struggled and put up a good fight…but, didn't last too long and ended up falling ill. His time was seemingly coming to an end.

He "passed away" on the day that the Treaty of Pressburg officially went into effect - August 6th, 1806. He "died" with Prussia and Francis II - the last Holy Roman Emperor - by his side. His last thought was how it was a shame he didn't get to see Italy smile one last time. The next day, a funeral was held for the young nation. Many people and fellow countries came to pay their respects.

However, back then, it was fairly common for people to mistake those in a coma for people who've passed on…and that was exactly what happened with Holy Rome. He had fallen into a coma because of his sickness.

In fact, word soon got around afterwards that someone could've sworn that they noticed Holy Rome breathing _**VERY**_faintly at the funeral….and France, now pretty much owning Holy Rome's former territory, decided to check it out. Within a few days of his burial, France dug up Holy Rome's grave to discover that he was, indeed, still alive. Holy Rome remained in a coma for a few years and was renamed under France's care as "The Confederation of the Rhine". Seeing as how it was a period of war, France kept Holy Rome being alive a secret - he felt really bad about it, but he had no choice. He couldn't let his enemies know that he never really died in order to hold on to territory that Napoleon had won _(and no, he isn't the only country to cover up a death like that; also, the countries stop having the need for food and water if they're in a coma, unlike a normal person_).

Holy Rome remained in a coma until 1815, after the Napoleonic Wars had come to an end. He was also found by Prussia towards the end of the war and, although he wasn't entirely certain, he believed that the unconscious boy might be his brother _(he had aged once again while in his coma, so it was kind of hard to tell)_. From that point on, he remained by Prussia's side and was granted yet another new name...Germany. Thanks to amnesia he attained while in his coma, Germany does not remember his past.

However, ever since he woke up from his coma, he's had dreams about this little "girl" in a maid's outfit. He doesn't know "her" name or why he dreams about "her", but he feels this special connection to "her" that he can't explain. When he tries to ask the little "girl" who "she" is, "she" always tells him "It'sa me!" - as though he should already know the answer.

Also, ever since that day he tried to propose to Italy after a misunderstanding on one Valentines Day during WWII, he's been getting random flashbacks of his past. They started out very brief and vague, but over time, they've been becoming longer and less confusing. They've also gradually become more frequent for him. He still has yet to connect the dots about them being flashbacks rather than weird daydreams, though. **Even so, it's only a matter of time before he finally remembers everything.**

**97: Greece and Egypt kinda grew up together, thanks to their moms being in contact so much. They're also best friends now as adults.**

**98: Matthew made sure there wasn't any glass doors in his house because Alfred doesn't pay attention and may walk into them, break the glass and cut himself, or it may look like the door is open, and he may full on run into it. **

This has happened more than once.

99: Prussia's **ALWAYS** been a doting brother to Germany.

100: Spain is very serious about harvesting tomatoes. He takes the time to tend to them by hand and do all the essentials needed to grow them. Spain also talks and/or sings to his tomatoes, because he thinks it helps them grow.

…...AND THAT'S IT, FOLKS!


End file.
